


Through the Gate

by Kayim



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had hoped that making the decision would the hardest part, and that once her mind was made up, everything else would just fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of Stargate SG-1/Atlantis: Janet/Carson, she went with him to Atlantis.

She had hoped that making the decision would the hardest part, and that once her mind was made up, everything else would just fall into place. She'd said her goodbyes, every one of them, the week before, and now she thought she was ready.

"Janet?" Carson turned to her as they final-checked their equipment. His voice was low, quiet enough that no one else could hear, his accent stronger than usual due to the lack of sleep. "Are you sure?"

Sam had asked her that same question, so many months earlier, but then Janet had shaken her head and smiled sadly at her best friend. But she'd made up her mind and she hadn't been willing to back out then, and wasn't willing to back out now. It didn't mean that leaving was going to be any easier. Her heart ached at the thought of everything - and everyone - she was leaving behind, but when she imagined letting Carson go without her, she knew she had made the right decision.

She placed her PDA on top of the crate and stood up straight. Her hand reached out for Carson's, letting his fingers fold around hers. "I've never been so sure of anything," she assured him. "They'll need us there, both of us. I've tried to never let the SGC down before, I won't let them down now."

"You'll be amazing, love," Carson relied with a smile.

"We both will," she answered, even as the claxon sounded around them and the 'gate to the Pegasus Galaxy was dialed.


End file.
